Hello
by Sea9262
Summary: 23 years later. REVISED.
1. Lt Anders have you met Starbuck?

Note: Revised. I am in the market for a beta. If you are one or know of one who can help me out please let me know. I'm told I need one.

* * *

**Lt. Sam Anders have you met Starbuck?**

Helo placed the file on his desk sat down and waited. He watched his friend slowly go over the files and the new transfers for the flight crew. Lee picked up the file on his desk, looked at it, and blinked.

"What the freak is this?"

"New transfer from Andromeda."

"Did you read this?"

"Of course I did, I'm the XO"

"Helo don't freak with me. Samantha Anders, Lt. call sign Freakazoid. Best pilot Hotdog's seen sense Starbuck. I know Cotanza got to be a Commander on his good looks, but he's not stupid is he? Is this some joke you two are playing?"

"Nope. Read the side note."

Lee looked at it.

"Just like her fraking mother, but with a bit more manners."

Lee looked at Helo seriously.

"When did she have a kid?"

"Some where between and I quit, and you fraks will never see me again."

"Have you met her?"

"Who the kid? Yes I did. She is all career, well-mannered not cocky like some kin we know. She looks like her mother. She really looks like her mother, but you can hear her father in her voice. Oh and she's waiting out side."

"What I can't talk to her after you spring this on me."

"Guess she'll have to stand out there until you do. But I know Ice, he can be a real asshole when his pilots are late."

Lee sighed he should have gotten rid of Helo a long time ago. The man is the reason he had gray hairs on the sides of his head.

"Enter Lt."

"Sir, yes, sir."

Lee was struck speechless she was a taller younger version of her mother, except for her eyes those where all Sam's. She smiled and put out her hand Lee had a bit of a hard time taking it, it was like meeting Kara all over again. The young woman frowned.

"Nice to meet you Lt. Anders." He finally said.

"Sir, it's a real honor."

"I'm sure; well welcome to Galatica, we're glad you have you. I didn't get to read much of your file but Hotdog says you're talented. Must be in the genes."

She blinked then frowned.

"Ah, my dad used to say he wasn't much of a viper pilot. If that's what you mean I guess it is."

Helo looked sharply at Lee.

"I meant your mother."

The Lt. looked at him in surprise.

"You've met my mother?"

Lee looked at Helo.

"Ah yes we have met through your father." he lied.

The suspicion on her face cleared up, and she smiled nodding.

"I'm sure she made an impression she always does suits, business always on her cell. When did you meet her sir?"

"Years back, before the suits and the cells."

"Really you'll have to tell me about it. She won't, she says the only years in her life that really count is all 23 of mine. Before then, it was nothing."

Helo could feel the hurt coming off Lee in waves he was a little hurt himself. How could Kara not even tell her best friend, she had a child?

"Of course I know the Prada Devil, she's full of it."

They both blinked at her.

"Uh Prada Devil?" Helo asked.

"Yes my mother, you know that movie The Devil Wears Prada. I just started calling her that. It so fits her."

"Full of it?" Lee asked.

"She and my dad made a big deal out of not talking about the "old days" something big happened. I'll get it out of her on one these days. My mother has buttons and believe me sir, I can push them. Of course, you don't want to hear about my mother and her issues or my mine sir. So got any questions ask'm."

There he was Sam her father open, honest and straightforward. Lee couldn't help it, he like the girl. Helo did too, they're talk lasted for about an hour and Lee was very glad to have the girl on board. Not only was she a pilot but a forensic scientist out of Quantico. He dismissed her, and Helo warned her to stay clear of the CAG "He's in a shitty mood and you're late Lt." She nodded grabbed her gear and headed toward the bunk rooms. Lee poured them both a drink and sat down. Helo looked at him and Lee knew all to well what was coming.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to sit here forever."

"It was our usual shit Karl."

"Bull, something pushed the over the edge Starbuck over the edge. What happened Lee? I can tell it's been eating you alive for some time now it's time to tell me."

"Well it started when she married Sam. The very night after we slept together."

"Sounds like Kara. She probably thought she was protecting you."

"Yeah well after we all got back we had an affair. Sam gave her an out, and she came to me with it. I couldn't do it not to Duella." Helo snorted.

"High and sight." Lee gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah if I knew then… anyway, Kara was doing her damndest after I refused to leave Dee to fly the straight and narrow."

"Why?"

"I was regretting my choice and taking it out on her. She was being the bigger person."

"Doesn't sound like her."

"One day Kara comes from a meeting with my father, and she's not in the best of moods. Duella was starting her shit, I walked away, but I was pissed, I took it out on Kara. She wasn't having it in a very unlike Kara way. I suppose that's the day Dee really starting hating Kara, the day Kara seem to have changed."

"How?"

"She turned into a very angry bitter woman. She is all women don't get me wrong. This was different this was something else. Dee fallowed me into the bunk room. Kara was getting into her flight suit, I made a comment about hot-dogging, and she just shrugged it off and said she was cool with that she was into boring today. Her voice was almost understanding. It pissed me off; I didn't notice she was into her own world at the time. Dee makes this comment to the other wives about tramps and trash."

"Shit." Helo knew where this was going.

"Kara, looked at Dee and said, and I quote "it's better than being a, cold hearted, conniving gold digging bitch any day let's not pretend I'm too stupid to know what went down princess.'"

"What the frak did that mean?"

"That's what I said. Even so, the look on Dee's face, it scared the shit out of her, she looked at me and tried to play it off."

"Then Kara turned to me and said. You never wanted me Lee you wanted the novelty. I knew that, that's why I didn't marry you when you asked. Cause you didn't want me you never did it was the idea of frakking your brothers girl. My mouth closed on the spot, I didn't know what to say she looked beat and ready to either cry her eyes out or hit something. After that I grabbed Dee, and we left. Two weeks later, she comes to the president and my father with medical leave. No explanation. We find earth six months later, She and Sam disappeared."

Helo watches his friend.

"Something big happened something she needed me for, and I missed it. Like it was the one big test, you know Kara never really asked me for anything never Karl. When the time came, I failed. I don't know if it was choosing Dee, not trusting her or what but I know it's been 23 years. Whatever happened it ended so badly she never even told her daughter about Starbuck. Why wouldn't she tell her daughter about that?"

"Because Kara isn't Starbuck Lee, she's Kara. I believe that's what you don't get. You failed that test. She was waiting for you to see Kara you didn't. Lt. Anders sees Kara her mother the Prada Devil, suits, and cell phones. Not the hot shot pilot, she was more then, and she is more now."

"Then why didn't I see it, I always got Starbuck it's not my fault, she never showed me that side of her."

"That's because she was ashamed."

Lee looked at his friend in shock.

"Of what?"

"If you don't know then you understand why it didn't work out between you two better than you know."

Lee sat there looking at Helo the XO swallowed the last of his drink and got up.

"According to the records she has been living in Austin, Texas works there to. Why don't you go and find out?"

Lee looked at the Helo then at his desk where Lt. Anders file lay. How different it could have all been had he what? What the frak was he supposed to do? He picked up his wireless.

"Sir?"

"Have my raptor ready."

"Sir yes sir."

Lee went to the flight deck and looked over his raptor. He was going to see Kara find out what happened with her. He didn't like what Karl told him that he never really saw Kara, and he wanted confirmed that, that wasn't the reason she left him to Duella. Lee knew it was wrong to blame Kara for his nightmare of a marriage, but he couldn't help but consider if she hadn't of run off on him that night, his 15 year marriage would not have been the frakken, hell that it was. Yeah, Starbuck had some choice words coming to her.


	2. What are you doing here Lee?

**What are you doing here Lee?**

The sound of the bike pulling up in her driveway got her out of her deep thought. Kara was trying to figure out how she was going to do this project without dealing with the Admiral. She went to the window but the rider was already at her door…knocking. Kara opened it and was more than stunned to see Lee Adama standing in front of her. She blinked a few times and then took him in. Few gray hairs on the sides but still looked good. Face was like stone eyes covered by the sunglasses. She stepped back, and he walked in not looking at her directly. Once in Kara close the door carefully and walked around him, Lee fallowed looking around her house.

Kara pushed what looked like a wall but was actually a door, and it opened into a kitchen. She grabbed a beer and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

She turned and pushed another wall that lead to an office with a huge picture window over looking the sprawling grass lands of Austin. Lee was a stunned by the view; he looked around the office one wall filled with pictures and drawings, a shelf of trophies and awards. By the window a long desk with two computers a peace of equipment he couldn't identify and a desk full of what looked like plans. There was a sofa with a blanket and a pillow on it. It seemed like she slept in her office a lot.

"Excuse me."

Lee jumped at her voice and move so she could get to her chair.-Sit anywhere but that sofa.-Lee blinked and then found a large lounge chair and sat down. Kara turned when her phone rang.

"Anders. Hey baby girl… what, when, what happened to Andromeda. Really, oh wow that's great… Sam don't call me that, and yes I'm happy just surprised. You said Andromeda was a good choice but I knew you wanted Galatica, being such a fan of the Admirals and all. No I'm not being bitchy, no just something really unexpected happened, and you know me, I hate that. Was that a… your full of shit mom snort I hared. Sam listen to me you little shit, I am happy for you because you've dreamed of Galatica sense you where a baby. So don't ask me why I don't sound more existed, I'll sound more existed at your party. Oh now who sounds bitchy, your getting that party and that's final. I know, but you love me anyway. Bye baby girl…what? He did… I don't remember when, and I'm sure he didn't either. No my antenna is not buzzing… what that sound in your voice. Sam…Sam Anders…LITTLE SHIT! Don't try anything…you got me… no more of your setting me up schemes. No I don't think I'd like the Admiral to much… he's not my type. Don't call me that… well I believe that in your later years you've earn that title. I love you to baby girl bye."

Kara mumbled to herself about raising a snotty shit for a kid. She turned to Lee he was watching the entire conversation.

"Funny I believed it was a mistake until I heard you on the phone. You do sound like a mommy."

"Never thought I hear that in a million years. What are you doing here Lee?"

"Imagine my surprise when I meet your 23 year old daughter. Your's and Sam's 23 year old daughter."

"If you're going to be an ass then you get to ask three questions and get the frak out of my house."

Lee blinked at her bluntness.

"Is she mine?"

"Not even in your frakk'n dreams. And both I and Sam checked twice."

She should have shot him. It was the cold bitterness of the way she said it that got to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well that has two answers."

"Yeah?"

"Ask your father and your wife."

That surprised him.

"Ex-wife…Dee and Dad knew?"

"Well that's your last question. No but they made damn sure you'd never find out. Now leave, I have work and a party to plan."

"Wait just one frakking minute what does that mean?"

"No more questions get out."

"For gods sake Kara I came to get answers."

"That just it jackass I don't owe you, that bitch of a wife of yours or your frakken father a gods damn thing. You all made sure of that, so you can leave Lee and like the 13th say don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Kara looked at him.

"My gods it that what you came here for a good old fashion Starbuck and Apollo fight. Sorry I don't do that anymore, don't have to, they have a thing called 911 and Kara Thrace Anders calls them to fight her battles for her now. Shall I start dialing."

"What did I do Kara… what did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"Enough but don't feel bad Lee wasn't just you, your family helped."

"She's your daughter, your daughter, she looks like you acts jut like you sounds like you, she's amazing Kara and you kept her away from me, from everyone! Why?"

"Yeah she's the best of both of us and she was mine. Not yours or anybody else's mine. Mine, not Galatica's, not the Admirals, not yours and most of all not Starbuck's kids. She was Kara Thrace Anders kid… I would either frak her up like my mother did with me or raise her to be the perfect girl she is now. Without your bullshit opinion on how couldn't I be a mother to anyone or when would I get board and ignore her for the next frak. Look around Lee I've had a family, MY family…I sat with her when to got she sick…I held her when her father died of cancer, and she thought she'd never stop crying. MINE. Now get the frak out."

Lee sighed he remembered Helo's words.

"_Because Kara isn't Starbuck Lee she's Kara. I believe that what you don't get. You failed that test. She was waiting for you to see Kara you didn't. Lt. Anders sees Kara her mother the Prada Devil, suits and cell phones. Not the hot shot pilot, she was more then, and she is more now."_

"I'm sorry. Your right…I came here to find out why you left with out a word. Not to start a fight or question your ability as a mother. I mean who am I to talk according to my children I'm the worst father in the worlds. Seems not much of a friend either."

Kara gave him a what shit are you pulling look.

"I knew I screwed up…I knew it but when we landed you where gone. Kara you need to tell me. I know apart of you needs to tell me what happened."

"You don't know how to listen to ME Lee."

"Now who's only seeing Apollo." he snapped.

"I wish I did… but all I ever saw and ever wanted was Lee Adama. Just couldn't have that could I?"

Lee saw the hurt in her eyes, gods he'd frakked up.

"I know, I frakked up Lee that was who I was all those years ago, but I was also a person who need someone to trust. Not someone who was always waiting for me to screw it up. Someone who wouldn't get fed up not mater what. You couldn't do it…Sam waited me out… every screw up and every mistake… you never showed me that kind of patience. Then when your wife and you father…"

He couldn't hide his shame.

"What Kara? What did they do?"

"You know it doesn't mater they're both going to say as usual I was using you. I don't need that shit and frankly I'm more of bitch now than I was then. If I had any real balls you and the entire fleet would have heard my mouth. Truth be told when I found out about Sam, I realize none of you could hurt me anymore. Not my mother, not you and most of all not your frakk'n family. So let me be clear Ad. Lee Adama, if my girl so much as gets a hang nail I will kill you. That not Starbuck talking that Kara Thrace Anders her mother."

Kara saw Lee change… it was cold but subtle.

"If I ever been anything its professional. I would never put your child or anyone else in danger on my watch. So Mrs. Anders watch your frakk'n mouth. I can see that you where deeply hurt more then I ever thought I could hurt you, so I'm asking you tell me what happened Kara."

Truth was it was something she didn't want to talk about. The whole thing was humiliating and ridiculous at the same time. Lee made his choice, but they needed to make sure it was final. That Starbuck wouldn't frak it up. Lee watches her struggle with deciding to be more resistant or just tell him the ugly truth and the truth was ugly. She stepped away and pushes another wall and walking to the living room.

"What kind of house is this?" Lee said in amazement.

"It was my baby's dream house something she could play in and discover. Took me months to come up with the idea even longer to get it built with Sam getting sick."

"You built this house?"

"Yes, and I will be building your new base to Admiral."

"You're the architect from KTA?"

Kara arches a brow at him.

"Kara Thrace Anders. Right." Nodded rubbing his neck.

"Sit."

Lee took off his jacket and moved to sit down Kara sat in front on the coffee table. She looked into his eyes. Lee knew he wasn't going to like this.

"I don't know what happened with you and Dee but I know she was very angry. She was so mad actually that she went to your father. Needles to say my personal business kind of jumped out at me."

Lee frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"It means your father asked me not to get involved with you again. To give you and Duella chance to fix your marriage and your lives." Lee paled.

"He said that he cared for Duella as much as he did me, and it was her who got him to forgive you when you took the presidents side. He said he could see that us… you and me wasn't going anywhere, that I was just having a little fun."

Lee was shaking, Kara watched him carefully.

"Duella was sitting there the entire time with this innocent but rightfully sad look on her face. I went on the defensive. As a result, she tossed out to your father our affair, she said she was so sorry for telling him, but she didn't know what else to do. Your father, the only man I trusted, said how disappointed he was in me, that he believed I always had your back, and that I had to have known that I would never be a good wife or mother.-

"Mother Frakker." Lee jumped up.

"LEE!" Kara grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the seat.

"I was blind sided, I didn't know what to do, so I put out there that I was a better friend, than he was a father I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me. Duella jumped up and me slapped me… she made me out to be the villain, and I fell into it. Then your father tossed out the final blow… how he finally gotten you back, and he didn't want to lose you. Besides he'd lost one son to me already."

Lee heart stopped… then looked directly at Kara and knew that had he been the friend he calmed to be Kara would have never been ambushed this way. Kara was crying he pulled her to him.

"I heard it from my mother how worthless I was, but I never thought I'd hear it from him. Never. He asked me to stay away so that day we got into it was the last straw for me. Then Cottle told me about Sam, so I left. I didn't bother to even look back."

Lee held Kara while she sobbed, he whipped her tears away.

"I know two things. What happened shouldn't have, and if I was a real friend it wouldn't have. I also know that my father regrets more than anything what he did. Be sure that I will make him regret it even more."

"Lee."

"No Kara you see there's stuff you missed, things that probably wouldn't have happened if you where watching my back."

That got her attention.

"What?"

Lee sighed.

"Lee it's your turn." She said.

"Believe me it's a long story, and I need to get back. I will come back and tell you maybe this weekend."

"Oh freak I can't Sam's party, your building! I'm so busy."

Lee got the impression that Kara didn't actually stop to relax for fear that what his father said would be true.

"Okay then I'll see what I can do about my schedule. Even so, I will be back."

Kara looked at him.

"I'm sorry Lee."

"For what Kara? For once we frakked up not you. Gods Kara I wish you had told me. I missed so muc…"

He stopped, because there it was…just like that… a black and white of Kara with Sam as a baby. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Sam lay on the blanket looking up at only Kara. Kara was looking down at Sam her hair long, like a silken protective shield around Sam. The only thing in the picture was mother and child. Kara and Sam. Lee Adama knew two things. That baby should have been his and Kara Thrace Anders would be his again.


End file.
